A New Home?
by luverofthad
Summary: JTCC Fanfic Colleen moves to Genoa City to escape the hassle of her parents in New York! Will she reconnect with her birthfather and make Genoa City her new home? Will she find love?
1. Chapters 1 to 6

Prologue  
  
This fanfic takes place before JT and Colleen have ever met. I'm going to alter their storyline so basically all that will be the same, will be the characters and some of the events. Right now, Colleen is 16(changed the timing around) soon to be 17 in about 2 months. She lives in New York with her mother Tracy Abbott and her Step-dad Steve. She is going through a rebellious stage right now and her parents are becoming very frustrated and at their wits end. As well as Colleen is beginning to feel depressed and sick of it in her current environment.  
  
JT, on the other hand, is a college guy living the high life. He attends GCU and he has plenty of girls after him. He dates a lot but nothing very serious has come along. He doesn't take much in his life seriously which has gotten him into trouble in his life. He works at the Boutique and little does he know what is going to happen to him in the upcoming months. He's going to learn a lot about life and about love!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Colleen: Mom! It's just a party! I can't believe how seriously lame you are being. Geez, I mean it will just be a couple people over at Breanne's house, no big deal.  
  
Tracy: No big deal? Do you not recall that you are grounded at the moment and I'm not about to let you go traipsing over to that Breanne girl's house. I know what goes on over there and I know that's who got you the marijuana that I found!  
  
Colleen: Mom it was just marijuana, I was holding it for someone else. You always suspect the worse from me! I thought we were doing good and now you think I'm gunna go out and party, have sex, and do drugs! I can't believe you!! I seriously need to get out of this place, I can't deal with you and your cheating husband anymore!  
  
Colleen storms off to her room and pulls out her suitcase. She starts packing all the things important to her. Her journal, the basic necessities of clothing, hygienic things, pictures of friends and family, and her Binky doll (her stuffed rabbit from when she was a baby). Colleen thinks aloud to herself. "They're such hypocrites! I can't believe them! They always expect me to be their perfect little angel and look at them. They can't even keep their relationship together. I need to get out of here." She then sits down and starts to write a note to her parents:  
  
Dear Mom and Steve, I know that you're probably worried sick but I can't deal with this anymore. The constant nagging and all the rules. I feel like you can't trust me and I can't be around when I don't have your trust. It just makes me feel even more worthless than I already feel. But don't worry because I will be fine. I'm going to stay with a friend for a couple of days and I will be in touch. Love,  
Colleen  
  
Colleen then zips up her suitcase and opens her window like every other time she snuck out to go party with all her friends. She throws her suitcase out the window and it lands with a thud on the cold cement below. Thank goodness they were on the first floor of their apartment building, Colleen thought to herself as she climbed out the window.  
  
Chapter 2 It was a very cold night in New York City. Colleen knew that she had to find someplace warm to sleep but she needed to clear her head so she went to a little coffee house she often frequented.  
  
She entered the warm restaurant and instantly inhaled the aroma of fresh blueberry muffins and café mocha, her favourite. She went up to the counter and ordered one. She then sat down at the booth and pulled out her day planner. She began looking through the phone numbers to see who she could call. She needed someone and on the 3rd page she seen a number, not too familiar but she definitely knew who he was. She decided that it would be worth a shot to at least call him and see what he sounded like. Besides, she was sick of New York she decided that she needed to get out and this would be her only option of doing that.  
  
As the waiter brought Colleen her Café Mocha, Colleen pulled out her cell phone from her purse. Colleen couldn't even remember the last time she talked to him. She was sure that she hadn't seen him since she was a baby. Sure she had seen pictures and people told her she looked like him but to her, he was just a stranger. She dialled the number cautiously and breathed in a deep breath. She had to prepare for this phone call.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It is about 9pm and JT Hellstrom is sitting at his regular table in the local coffeehouse in Genoa City, Crimson Lights. It was a small town so there wasn't many options but this place was pretty cool. He was just stopping off to get some coffee before he headed over to this big party on campus. It was sure to be an amazing event. Full of beautiful ladies, a keg full of beer, and bumping music. He was hoping to hook up with this girl Madison that he had met earlier that day, she was nothing special but she looked like she would be up for a good time. As he finished his cup of coffee, he looked at his watch and realized that he had to go. He grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. Just a typical night for Mr. JT Hellstrom, ladies man.  
  
Meanwhile, Colleen was sitting back in the restaurant in New York listening to the dull ringing of her cell phone.  
  
Colleen: Pick up damnit.  
  
Finally there was an answer. A voice on the other end spoke, she knew it sounded familiar but so distant, like an old friend she hadn't seen in years.  
  
Brad: Hello, Carlton residence.  
  
Collen: Hello, Brad Carlton?  
  
Brad: Yes this is he. May I ask who's calling?  
  
Colleen: Yes..umm...this is Colleen  
  
Brad: (in shock) Colleen? Colleen Carlton? My daughter Colleen Carlton?  
  
Colleen: Yah, hi....dad.  
  
Brad: Wow Why are you calling? Oh no i didn't mean that the way it sounded...I just mean that it's been so long.  
  
Colleen: Dad, I'm in trouble.  
  
Brad: Oh my gawd, what kind of trouble? Are you ok? What do you need?  
  
Colleen: Oh I'm fine, i think. I just ran away from my Mom's house. I can't handle it there anymore. I need to get away from New York and I just figured since you are my dad and you do live really far from New York that maybe....I could...umm  
  
Brad: What?  
  
Colleen: Come live with you maybe.  
  
Brad: Colleen, why would you want to come and live with me? Not that I wouldn't want you to it's just that..(long pause) You know what? You are my daughter and if you're not happy with your mother then I think you have the right to come and live with me if you choose. But Colleen, honey you need to go home. Your mother is probably worried sick. I will call her also and see if I can make arrangements for you to come and stay with me. It may only be temporary but I will try my best.  
  
Colleen: Oh thank you so much! I really need this! Thanks dad.  
  
Brad: No problem, anything for you.  
  
Colleen hung up and payed her bill and she picked up her suitcase and headed home. She was preparing herself for what she was about to go home to. She knew that it would be one hell of a screaming match and she was dreading the thought of it.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Colleen walked to the front door of her apartment with suitcase in hand. She opened the door and there stood Tracy and Steve arguing.  
  
Colleen: Mom?  
  
Tracy runs over to Colleen and embraces her.  
  
Tracy: Oh my gawd Colleen, where have you been? I was worried sick! All you did was leave a note! (She is getting fairly angry now) What if something happened to you? Do you know what I would've done? No don't answer that. I called the police and all the hospitals, all your friends, everyone I could think of. And then I get this phone call from your father.  
  
Colleen is now crying and Tracy embraces her again. This time she speaks again but in a much more soothing tone.  
  
Tracy: Why did you call him honey? How did you know his number? He said that you wanted to come live with him. Is that what you really want?  
  
Colleen: Mom I'm so sorry that I put you through this but this is exactly why I need to get away from this city for awhile. I feel like I'm putting you and Steve through hell and I don't want to do that anymore. I love you but I think that I would do better for myself in Genoa City with dad. Can I please go?  
  
Tracy: Honey, I had a long conversation with your father on the phone and we decided that you can go and live with him on a temporary basis. (They hug) But there will be rules, you will attend school, you will abide by all the rules set forth by your father, as well as me. You will live in your father's home and respect all your family in Genoa City. And....you HAVE to call at least once a week.  
  
Colleen squeals in delight and hugs her mother again. Steve then goes to Colleen and gives her a hug.  
  
Steve: Col, I love you as if you were my own daughter. Remember that I'm always here for you alright?  
  
Colleen: Yes Steve I will remember. I'll always consider you as one of my dads.  
  
Tracy: Well honey, your plane is scheduled to leave at 7am tomorrow so I think that you should start packing and get some sleep. It's going to be a very big day tomorrow.  
  
Colleen: Yes Mom.Oh and mom?  
  
Tracy: Yes?  
  
Colleen: I love you!  
  
Tracy: I love you too.  
  
Colleen then heads toward her bedroom. She was excited but nervous at the same time. Seeing all her family again was going to be very frightening. She just hoped that within all the family drama, maybe she would make some friends. Little did she know what would be waiting for her in Genoa City.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Colleen sat on the air plane looking out the window. She thought about her family and how different they all must be. She had seen her Grandad a year ago, he had visited her during a business trip to New York. She actually liked being around him, he wasn't your typical grandfather, he was actually fun to be with and she missed him terribly. She hadn't seen her Uncle Billy in years. He was more of a cousin to her since they were so close in age. But they were still far enough in age that when she was around him she always felt like a pest. Maybe this time he'll actually think of me as somewhat grown-up she thought to herself. And the rest of her uncles, aunts and family. She had no clue what to think. She didn't really remember any of them just that they fought....a lot! Then her thoughts drifted to her dad. She didn't really remember him but she always wondered what he must be like. Did she have his features? Did she have similar gestures? Did she act like him? All these thoughts were going through her mind until she was interrupted by an announcement from the stewardess.  
  
Stewardess: Next stop Genoa City. We will be arriving in approximately 15 minutes. Please buckle your seatbelts. We hope that you enjoyed your flight with GC Airlines.  
  
Colleen really started to feel nervous at that point. Her palms were sweaty and she was sure that she looked terrible. She had taken so much care that morning in her appearance. Dressed in a Jean miniskirt, not too short. She also had on a dark red tank top with a black jacket over top. Her hair looked terrible compared to how it looked this morning. She had spent a half an hour putting it in a nice stylish up-do. Oh well she thought to herself. "I guess I'll just have to make a pit-stop in the bathroom when we arrive" she said aloud.  
  
Her father was to meet her at the airport. She didn't even know who to look for. She had only seen pictures and the pictures she had seen were so old that she was thoroughly confused on what he would look like now.  
  
Colleen could then feel the air plane descending and abruptly hitting the pavement with a shudder. The plane smoothed to a halt and this gave Colleen time to really start trembling in nervousness.  
  
As Colleen got up from her seat she took in a deep breath. "Here we go" she said aloud and began walking through the tunnel from the air plane to the airport.  
  
As she walked through the adjoining door to the airport Colleen looked around searching for her father. People began hugging, reuniting and soon Colleen was left standing there. There was no one else around. She was beginning to get upset. She tried to hold back the tears.  
  
Colleen: Forgot again  
  
She said this aloud to herself. She sat down and put her head down so no one would see her crying. She then looked up for a second and she noticed a man walking toward her. He looked eerily familiar. Tall, dark and handsome. She knew exactly who he was. He didn't really look the same from the pictures but he still had the same features and she knew, in her gut, that it was him, her father. She got up from her chair and started walking towards him. They walked all the way to each other until they were about 3 feet apart.  
  
Brad: Colleen?  
  
Colleen: Brad Carlton?  
  
Brad then embraced Colleen.  
  
Brad: Oh Colleen....You're so big. Not big...just older! You are so beautiful! I can't believe this. You really are here.  
  
Colleen: (nervously) It's good to see you too....Dad. So ummm why were you late? I was beginning to think that you wouldn't come.  
  
Brad: Oh I'm so sorry. I went to the wrong gate. I went to 32 and you were at 82. I feel terrible. Are you alright?  
  
Colleen: Yeah I'm fine.  
  
Brad: Wow I still can't believe it's really you. After I got that phone call I was so nervous but excited. I really thought that you had forgotten about me. Since you have Steve and all........  
  
Colleen: Well Steve's good but umm....Dad?  
  
Brad: Yes honey.  
  
Colleen: Well not to be rude and all but don't you think we can have this conversation somewhere else? I mean maybe we should wait to have the traditional Heart to Heart until we're in private and not in a place that's so....public.  
  
Brad: (laughing) I think you're right. Why don't we head over to my house and you can get all settled. Then tomorrow we can go for coffee and talk a little more alright? You'll also have to visit all the family. But for now, it's just a night of getting reacquainted.  
  
Then with that, Colleen and Brad walked out of the airport. Brad put his arm around Colleen's shoulder and Colleen actually felt happy and comfortable. She hadn't felt that way in a long time. Maybe she would actually be able to build a life here in Genoa City.  
  
The Next Day....  
  
Colleen looked in the mirror of her new room. She thought she looked pretty good. Much older than 16. Almost 17 she thought to herself. She was dressed in a pair of low hip huggers, a dark blue tank top that made her blue eyes really pop. That was her best feature she thought. She had gotten many compliments by guys on her eyes. Colleen was interrupted by her father yelling up the stairs.  
  
Brad: Colleen?  
  
Colleen: Yeah  
  
Brad: Are you almost ready? We are going to go over to the boutique that Billy works at but I thought that we could go for coffee at this little hangout in town before alright?  
  
Colleen: Sounds good. I'll be right down.  
  
Colleen then grabbed her jacket and headed down the stairs to meet her dad.  
  
Meanwhile, at Crimson Lights, JT is sitting down at a table, sipping his coffee. It had been an amazing night the other night. He was thinking about how wasted he was and Madison....He got what he was hoping for. His charm never failed and he knew it. Let's just say his ego was.....large. He wasn't looking for anything serious and Madison knew that. It was just his kind of relationship. No hassles, just fun. As JT drank the last drop of coffee, he headed up to the counter for a refill. He began walking over and he looked over to the door and the most amazingly beautiful girl walked in the door. He had never seen her before and he knew that he would have remembered her. A little young but still very hot! She must be new he thought to himself. She was dressed in blue jeans and a blue tank top. She had an amazing body he thought and decided that he wanted to get to know this girl.  
  
As Colleen walked into the coffeehouse she read the name of the shop, "Crimson Lights? Hmm weird name. I wonder what it means" she said aloud. Her father was parking the car while she went in and saved them a table. The moment she walked in the door. She noticed the hottest guy she had ever seen in her life. He was so sexy she thought. He had blond hair, tall, an incredible physique, and he was wearing jeans and a button up blue-striped shirt with a white tank top underneath. He was gorgeous. She had to get to know him and she planned on doing that.  
  
Both JT and Colleen made eye contact with each other and Colleen walked over to the counter and JT walked up beside her and ordered a refill.  
  
JT: Hi I'm JT..........  
  
*TO BE CONTINUED*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Colleen: Hi  
  
JT: I've never seen you around here. Do you go to GCU?  
  
Colleen: GCU?  
  
JT: (laughing) I guess not. It's the local college, Genoa City University. I go to school there and I'm sure I would have remembered you. With your beautiful blue eyes and all.  
  
Colleen was blushing at this point. She was shocked that he thought she was in college. Especially a guy that good looking and a college guy no less. "Note to self: Write a letter to the editor of Seventeen and compliment them on their article on 20 Ways To Look Older" she thought to herself.  
  
Colleen: Aw that's sweet (she playfully swiped her hand across his shoulder) But yeah...I just moved here. Well technically I'm just visiting for a while. But there is a very good chance that it could become more permanent.  
  
JT: Oh well that's cool. What exactly brings you to this big ol' city anyhow?  
  
Colleen: (laughing) Well this is not exactly my idea of a big city. I got into some trouble back home and well...I would much rather be here than with my mother and step-dad constantly nagging and criticising me. I'm staying with my birth father for a while. Kind of reconnecting with him.  
  
JT could totally relate to this girl. He never felt like he was good enough for his parents. He felt like his parents didn't understand him.  
  
JT: So where exactly are you from?  
  
Colleen: I'm from New York City.  
  
JT: Wow. I guess this isn't a big city to you. I would love to see New York sometime. It's on my list of places to go.  
  
Colleen: It's an amazing place to visit! There's so much to do.  
  
JT: Well maybe I'll call you when I'm there and you can give me the grand tour.  
  
Colleen: I'd like that.  
  
There was a moment of silence. They were staring into each other's eyes, almost as if into each other's souls. It was somewhat frightening because they had just met and oddly enough they felt completely at ease with one another. The waiter, Cody finally brought JT his refill and Colleen her Café Mocha.  
  
Cody: Umm guys....that'll be $2.50 for the Café Mocha.  
  
Colleen: Oh yah...sorry.  
  
JT: No I'll get that (as he grabbed his wallet from his back pocket)  
  
He handed Cody a few bills.  
  
Colleen: Thanks. Where is my dad? He's taking forever. He was just going to park the car.  
  
JT: I'm sure he's alright. (He glances at his watch) Oh man! It's 3:35!! I was supposed to be to work at 3! Lauren is going to kill me.  
  
Colleen: Lauren?  
  
JT: My boss  
  
Colleen: Oh well if I'm keeping you  
  
JT: No it's not your fault, but I should get going.  
  
Colleen: Oh alright. Well I'll see you later.  
  
JT: Ok oh my gawd. Bye it was nice talking to you.  
  
JT was so worried about his job that he walked right out of Crimson Lights without getting the girl's number or even her name.  
  
Meanwhile, Colleen watched JT walk off. She was so confused, she thought that he was totally into her but he never even asked for her number or even her name. Colleen went and sat at an empty table and her dad walked in.  
  
Brad: Hey Col. I'm sorry that took so long, I ran into a colleague of mine and we got talking about business. I hope that you weren't worried. You look upset, what's wrong?  
  
Colleen: (put on a fake smile) I'm fine dad, really.  
  
Brad wasn't convinced but he thought that he'd let it go, for now anyway.  
  
Brad: Well, since I got delayed we don't have enough time left to have our coffee and chat. We were supposed to meet Billy a little while ago so we better head over there now.  
  
Colleen: Alright.  
  
Brad and Colleen then get up and head out the door over to the boutique.  
  
JT walked into the boutique to see a VERY angry Lauren.  
  
JT: Lauren, I'm SO sorry that I'm late. I was at the coffeehouse and I got talking to this girl.....and I sort of lost track of time. (realizing he didn't even get the girl's number or name) Oh man, how stupid could I be?  
  
Lauren: What?  
  
JT: I didn't even get her name.  
  
Lauren: Who?  
  
JT: The girl.  
  
Lauren: What girl? When? Where? JT explain this to me.  
  
JT: There was this girl at the Coffeehouse and she's really hot so I went over and we started talking and I lost track of time and.......I didn't even get her name.  
  
Lauren: Oh. Well this doesn't excuse you from being late.  
  
Billy then walks in from the stock room.  
  
Billy: So I see the slacker finally decided to show up.  
  
JT: Shut up Abbott. I don't need your comments right now.  
  
Billy: Make me Hellstrom!  
  
JT starts walking towards Billy and Lauren jumps in front of him.  
  
Lauren: OK enough! This is my business and there will be no fighting going on here! Do you understand?  
  
JT: Yes.  
  
There is silence as Billy doesn't answer.  
  
Lauren: Billy! Do you understand?  
  
Billy: Yes.  
  
Lauren: OK now that we have that settled. JT I want you to go to the stock room and unload the new shipment of sweaters alright? And Billy I know that you're expecting a visitor but I want you to man the counter ok?  
  
JT: Alright. Who would want to visit Abbott anyway?  
  
Billy: Someone that you don't need to know about.  
  
Lauren: Billy's cousin is visiting from New York so she's going to stop by.  
  
JT: Oh lucky cousin, having Abbott as a relative. I really pity them.  
  
Lauren: JT relax. Now go unload that shipment.  
  
JT: Ok  
  
As JT walked back into the stock room, he couldn't help but think that it was quite a coincidence that Abbott's cousin from New York was visiting and he just happens to meet a girl from New York today.  
  
JT: Naw, someone that beautiful and sweet couldn't be related to Abbott. It's impossible.  
  
JT said aloud as he walked into the stock room.  
  
*TO BE CONTINUED* 


	2. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER!! Sorry I forgot before, I don't own anything pertaining to Y&R. I am merely a fan and this is a pure work of fiction.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Colleen wasn't really in the mood for visiting but she decided that if it would make her Dad happy then she'd suck it up and visit her Uncle Billy. She was still upset that JT hadn't gotten her name or number. She had never met a guy like JT ever! He was sweet, funny and he was gorgeous. She couldn't believe that a guy like him would ever pay attention to her. Sure, she knew that she wasn't that bad looking but no guy like JT has ever payed any attention to her ever. In New York, she went on lots of dates but no one was very special, at least not to her. She had never had a real relationship and she'd be lying if she said that she didn't want one. And then, her first day in Genoa City and she meets the most incredible guy ever. It was just her luck that she would never see him again.  
  
Colleen: Damnit. I thought he was into me. (Colleen muttered under her breath)  
  
Brad: What was that Col?  
  
Colleen: Oh nothing, Sorry Dad.  
  
Brad: There's nothing to be sorry about.  
  
Colleen and Brad walked up to Jabot enterprises and entered into the front lobby. Colleen was surprised at the size of the building, she never thought her family owned such a business. Sure she knew they had money but it never hit her until now what kind of business they actually ran.  
  
Brad: OK well over to the right we have reception and I work on the 20th floor. And the boutique is just to our left, that's where Billy works. Why don't we head inside.  
  
Colleen: Sure Dad.  
  
Brad: Honey is something wrong?  
  
Colleen: No, I'm fine.  
  
Brad: Are you sure?  
  
Colleen: Well, it's just that there was this guy at the Coffeehouse and he was really nice and he seemed like he was into me but......  
  
Brad: What?  
  
Colleen: He never even asked for my number or even my name.  
  
Brad: Oh honey I'm sorry. Just another reason why boys are trouble.  
  
Brad knew that his daughter was almost 17 but he was still going to be protective of her. He knew what kind of guys were out there. Guys like JT that he wanted to protect Colleen from. He was just reintroduced back into her life and he wanted to act like a father. Even if it meant bashing all guys that Colleen came in contact with. He had to get used to the idea of Colleen dating. Little did he know what kind of Genoa City guys she had already met.  
  
Colleen: Yeah I know. Oh well, I only talked to him for a few minutes. I'll get over it. So, let's head on inside and visit with the Billster.  
  
Brad and Colleen were laughing now.  
  
Brad: OK let's go.  
  
Brad and Colleen walked into the Boutique. Billy was tending to a customer so he didn't see Colleen and Brad come in.  
  
Colleen: Billy?  
  
Billy: Oh My Gawd!! COLLEEN!!  
  
They ran towards each other and Billy picked her up off the ground in an embrace.  
  
Billy: Colleen. You've grown so much. You're practically a woman. You're gorgeous, you probably got guys lined up around the block.  
  
Colleen: Not really. But thanks, you look so different! I'd think you were a grown man but, I know you too well......we just have to think back to those days when you played with dolls.  
  
Billy: They were Action Figures!! (laughing)  
  
Colleen: (laughing) Whatever.  
  
Billy: I can't get over this. You really are here. Are you in town for long?  
  
Colleen: Well, I think that it may become quite permanent.  
  
Billy: Permanent? What do you mean?  
  
Brad: Colleen might be moving here, permanently.  
  
Billy: What does Tracy have to say about this?  
  
Brad: She's fine with it. Besides, her and Steve are going through some troubles and Colleen needed to get away from New York so we all decided that she would be better off here in Genoa City.  
  
Billy: Wow. I'm really glad you're here CC. I have so much to show you, Squirt.  
  
Colleen: Could you not call me that? I'm not really a little kid anymore.  
  
Billy: I guess you're not but I can still call you Squirt huh?  
  
Colleen: Billy!! ( she playfully punched him in the arm) I meant don't call me Squirt.  
  
Billy: Ok Ok Munchkin!  
  
Colleen: Stop It!  
  
Billy: Alright Alright CC it is.  
  
Brad: You'd think that you guys would grow up. Being what? 19 and almost 17?  
  
Billy: Oh it's alright Brad, we're all young at heart.  
  
Brad: (laughing) I guess so.  
  
Billy: So Colleen, Do you have any plans tomorrow? I'd like to show you around GC. The cool places, not the old fogy places that your Dad likes.  
  
Brad: Hey! Watch yourself Billy!  
  
Billy: (laughing) I will..So you up for it? We'll have fun. We can go out with my girlfriend Mac(Billy and her aren't related) and maybe my friends Raul and Brittany will join us. How about it?  
  
Colleen: Sure, I'd really like that! It'd be nice to meet some new people since I'll be here for good, hopefully. Is that ok dad?  
  
Brad: Sure just as long as you don't get into any trouble.  
  
Billy: No worries, she'll be in my care all day!  
  
Just then JT came out from the stockroom. He didn't see Colleen because he was writing something down on a clipboard.  
  
JT: Billy! Hey I need your help unloading the shipment. I can't find the....(he then looked up and seen Colleen)  
  
JT: Hey it's you.  
  
Colleen: (noticing JT) And you. JT: I didn't think I'd ever see you again. I never even got your name.  
  
Colleen: I know, I really thought you didn't want to see me again. Well, I'm Colleen.  
  
JT: Oh Hi again Colleen.  
  
Billy: Umm may I ask what's going on here?  
  
Colleen: Oh Me and JT met earlier at the Coffeehouse.  
  
Brad: This is the guy you were talking about?  
  
JT: SO you were talking about me? Hopfully, good stuff.  
  
Billy: Colleen! I can't believe you've met JT. It's good that you met him now and I have time to warn you about him. He's nothing but trouble.  
  
JT: Oh butt out Abbott. What's it of your business anyway?  
  
Billy: As a matter of fact, Colleen is my cousin!  
  
JT: WHAT?? I can't believe this, how could you be related to Colleen?  
  
Billy: We're cousins alright?  
  
JT: So you're an Abbott?  
  
Colleen: Not technically, My mom is an Abbott, Brad Carlton is my Dad.  
  
Brad: Yeah, and JT I don't want you hanging around my daughter either. I know what kind of reputation you have and I'm not going to allow my daughter to be around you. Come on Colleen, we have to get home.  
  
Colleen: But Dad....  
  
Brad: I said let's go!  
  
Brad begins walking out of the boutique. Colleen is sulking and goes over to Billy and gives him a hug.  
  
Colleen: Bye Billy, I'll see you tomorrow alright?  
  
Billy: I'll pick you up around 1 ok?  
  
Colleen: Ok Colleen then walked over to JT and whispered in his ear.  
  
Colleen: 555-9673  
  
She then walked out of the boutique.  
  
Billy: What did she say?  
  
JT: Nothing man.  
  
Billy: I'm warning you, Stay away from her! You got me Hellstrom?  
  
JT: Whatever Abbott.  
  
JT then walked to the stockroom.  
  
JT: Hmm A Challenge. Abbott's cousin and he doesn't approve? Makes it all the more interesting.  
  
JT had plans up his sleeve. He detested Abbott and he would do anything to get back at him but, little did JT know how attached he would become to Colleen and how he would suffer in the long run.  
  
*TO BE CONTINUED* 


End file.
